Rugrats:Mazoku Style
by Schwarz
Summary: The lives of our dear Mazoku Lords when they were kiddies. Wai! I kind of pity Shabby.^^;Weird ficcy...pointless ficcy by an insane author.Pls r&r if you're interested in a fic from the mental hospital.
1. A Peek Into the Lives of Our Chibis

Rugrats: Mazoku style  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Slayers and Rugrats (actually this story has nothing to do with it) do not belong to me. Slayers belongs to Hajime Kanzaka (hey, I still remember his name^^) and Rugrats belongs to.I have no idea who *sweatdrop*  
  
A/N: This story has nothing to do with Rugrats. It's about the lives of our dear Mazoku Lords when they were kiddies. Wai! I kind of pity Shabby.  
  
~*~  
  
"Give me that!!" a shrill voice pierced through the air.  
  
"No, mine!" another shrill voice followed.  
  
"I want that crayon!!" chibi Phibby hollered as he pushed chibi Garv away.  
  
"Waaaaaaaaaaa! Phibby pushed me!!!" a miniature Garv wailed.  
  
"Shut up! Can't you see I'm busy??" chibi Dynast snapped from a corner.  
  
Garv stopped crying. "What are you doing?" he sniffed.  
  
Dynast showed them a rather messy picture of a blue haired girl. "I'm drawing my future general!!" he said proudly.  
  
"What are you going to call her??" Phibby asked as he walked over, gripping his crayon tightly in his small palm.  
  
"I dunno?" chibi Dynast frowned.  
  
"I'm drawing my future priest too!" three year old Zelas shouted as she ran over to the group.  
  
"Lemme see! Lemme see!" Garv yelled as he snatched the paper from her.  
  
"Err.Zelas, that's a fruitcake." Four year old Dynast pointed out.  
  
Precisely!!" chbi Zelas giggled happily.  
  
"It turns out that her priest is really a fruitcake. In human form." Three and a half year old Dolphin looked up from her tarot cards.  
  
"I want a priest too!" Phibby yelled.  
  
"But Phibby's servants die in war." Dolphin giggled.  
  
"No fair!" Five year old Phibby screamed and stomped his feet on the ground. "Ow! My foot hurts!" he wailed and sat down abruptly beside Garv  
  
"What are you going to name your priest, Zelas?" Garv asked as he pushed Phibby away.  
  
"Sore was himitsu desu!" Zelas grinned and waggled a tiny finger.  
  
"That's a long name for a priest." Dynast mused.  
  
"That's not a name! It means that is a secret! I'm not gonna tell you Xelly's name!" Zelas shouted as she threw a crayon at Dynast.  
  
"You just said it." chibi Dynast kicked the crayon back at her.  
  
"Xelly??" Phibby snorted.  
  
"Stupid name." Dynast sniffed. "I'm going to name my general, Sherra!!"  
  
"Doesn't that comes from your name?" Dolphin asked.  
  
"How original." Zelas snorted.  
  
"I'm bored!" Garv whined.  
  
"Let's go visit the Dragons!" Phibby shouted as he jumped up.  
  
"we're not allowed to leave the nursery." Dynast protested.  
  
"Who cares! We're mazoku lords." Garv said as he followed Phibby.  
  
"Mazoku lords to be." Dolphin corrected.  
  
"Whatever. No one stops Mazoku Lords!"  
  
"Mazoku Lords to be." Dolphin frowned.  
  
"Just shut up!" Zelas snorted and picked up a poky stick. "Look! I'm smoking!"  
  
"Hey! That's my Poky!!" Dynast shouted and snatched it away from Zelas.  
  
"Eeew!" Zelas made a face.  
  
"Ok, team, let's get ready to go to the Dragons! Over the mountains and across the sea!" Phibby yelled.  
  
"Aren't they just next door?" Dolphin asked.  
  
"Whatever, let's just go!" Garv shouted as he pushed Phibby along.  
  
"Don't push me!"  
  
"I've got a bad feeling about this." Dynast mumbled as he munched on his Poky, following the others. Suddenly, Phibby stopped. The four of them banged onto him.  
  
"Hey! What's wrong??" Zelas asked.  
  
"Damn." Phibby muttered.  
  
"What? Garv asked.  
  
"I can't reach the doorknob."  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: *sweatdrop* I hope that was funny enough. *glomps Dynast* Weird fic -_- ;; 


	2. The Journey to Next Door

Chapter 2: The journey to Next Door  
  
Disclaimer: Slayers and the chibis do not belong to me. Rugrats too and Tommy's screwdriver too. *sniff*  
  
~*~  
  
Currently, our tiny terrors are trying to open a particular door.  
  
"Ouch! Stop moving around!!" Grav growled as he knelt of all fours on the ground with Phibby standing on him.  
  
"I can't help it! The doorknob's too high up!" Phibby whined.  
  
"I know! Let my trusty screwdriver help!" Chibi Dynast piped up.  
  
"Erm Onee-chan, this is not Rugrats." Dolphi sweatdropped.  
  
"Oh yeah.Wrong script." Dynast muttered and threw away a piece of paper he was holding.  
  
"Nearly.Nearly."Phibby stretched and stretched. Suddenly, the door opened.  
  
"Itai!!!" Garv and Phibby yelped as they fell backwards onto the other three mini mazoku lords to be. Ruby-Eye their 'father' stared at them.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"It's not my fault!" Phibby shouted immediately on seeing their daddy. "It's Garv's fault!"  
  
"Nani!?" chibi Garv demanded and whacked Phibby's head with a stick. Phibby retaliated and they started fighting.  
  
"I knew it was a bad idea." Dynast sighed and sat down.  
  
Zelas giggled and poked his head. "Eew! Grausherra has lice!"  
  
"I do not!" the ice pop protested and pushed his giggling sister away from him.  
  
"We want to go see the Dragons!" Dolphin said as she hugged Shabby's legs. And looked at him with wide pleading eyes.  
  
"Alright. I was about to bring you kids over too." Shabby sighed and scooped up Dolphin into his arms. He pulled Phibby off Garv and called the others to follow.  
  
"Ya!Ya! we're going to the Dragons!!" Zelas cheered and dragged Dynast along with her. "Faster ice pop!"  
  
"Ow! Let go of my hair!!" Dynast shouted.  
  
"Wait for me!!" Garv screamed and ran after them. But it was too late. The door closed before he could get out. Chibi Grav stared at the door. He was all alone. And the first instinct of a desperate five year old was to.  
  
"Waaaaaaaa!!!!" chibi Garv bust into tears.  
  
Next door.  
  
"All right kids, stay here and don't bully the Dragons. Do you understand me?" Shabby said sternly.  
  
The chibis stared at their daddy with wide innocent eyes and nodded. Shabby smiled. Then he realised someone was missing.  
  
"Where's Garv?"  
  
"He's stuck next door!" Dynast told him. Faint wails behind the walls could be heard  
  
"What? Why didn't you tell me earlier??"  
  
"I thought he didn't want to come." Dynast shrugged. Shabby sighed. "Stay here and wait for the Dragons. I'll fetch Garv over."  
  
Next door.  
  
Chibi Garv was wailing his head off. Tears streamed down his face while he sat on the floor, his mouth wide open and eyes tightly shut. He shut up for a moment when the door opened again. Shabby walked in. Then Garv stook a deep breath and.  
  
"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"  
  
Shabby winced, walked over to Garv and carried him, trying to shut the baby banshee. Garv finally stopped crying when Shabby brought him over.  
  
Next door.(A/N: It really is next door. No matter where they go it's still next door.^^;)  
  
"All right, everyone's here, enjoy yourself. I don't want to hear any complaints from Ceipheed ok?" Shabby asked.  
  
"Yes daddy!" the five tiny mazoku lords to be said in unison. However, their tiny minds were whirling at 120 kilometres per hour, thinking up of tricks to play on the poor unsuspecting Dragon chibis.  
  
Shabby then made his way to the door when someone yelled his name.  
  
"Ruby-Eye Shabranigdu!!" Ceipheed shouted as he appeared from a room. Four chibi dragons stuck their heads out of the room and stared at the mazoku chibis. "What's the meaning of this?" Ceipheed snapped as he pointed to the five.  
  
Shabby laughed nervously. "I'll be back soon. Ja!" with that, Shabby slammed the door and phased away.  
  
Ceipheed stared at the five who blinked innocently at him. He cringed.  
  
"Erm.hi." He said awkwardly.  
  
"Daddy said that you're a mean old scaly dragon!" Phibby retorted. Ceipheed twitched. 'That old crab. I'm going to roast him when he comes back.' he thought.  
  
"I can't look after you.I have an appointment." He sighed.  
  
Dynast shrugged. "We can look after ourselves."  
  
"And your house." Zelas grinned mischievously. Ceipheed could already imagine his house as a pile of rubble when he returned. Then he smiled. He knew just the person who could look after these chibi terrors, including his dragons.  
  
"Let's go. I'm bringing you to someone." Ceipheed said to the five as well as the four dragons.  
  
"Where to?" Phibby asked suspiciously.  
  
"L-sama."  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed!! And to Phibrizza, I'll put the fish tank in L-sama's house. ^^; I'll try to be as funny as possible. ^_^ 


	3. Mazoku Terrors

Chapter 3: Mazoku Terrors  
  
Disclaimer: Slayers and it's characters do not belong to me...I hate my life  
  
~*~  
  
"Nani?! L-sama went out??" Ceipheed asked Lei Magnus. The great mage nodded his head.  
  
"Then what am I going to do with these.kids?" Ceipheed wailed, pointing to the mazoku and dragon chibis. "Nani? Where are the mazokus?"  
  
"They went to explore." Chibi Lanngourt chirped.  
  
"Waaaaai! A fish tank!" a loud cry drew Ceipheed's attention to another part of the room.  
  
"Dolphin!!! Get down here!" Ceipheed shouted at Dolphin who had decided she wanted to take a swin with L-sama's fishies. The dragon god rushed over and tried to pull Dolphin off.  
  
"Dun wannaaaaaa!" Dolphin screamed as she grabbed the edge of the fish tank. The fish tank wobbled dangerously before...  
  
*Crash!*  
  
Ceipheed twitched. He sat on the floor, drenched from head to toe, fishes jumping out of his hair and pockets. Dolphin on his lap, playing with the water. Behind them, the dragon chibis covered their eyes with their palms, afraid to watch.  
  
"Poor fishies!" Dolphin crooned as she petted the spluttering fishes. "Did Ceipheed bully you? Poor fishies." Lei shook his head and snapped his fingers. The fish tank returned to normal and the fishes went back to their tank. Ceipheed's and Dolphin's clothes dried instantly. Then Phibrizo and the rest appeared from another door.  
  
"Look! Ceipheed is in loooove!" Garv giggled as he waved a pile of letters. Ceipheed's eyes bulged out when he saw the letters.  
  
"Give them back!" he yelled and chased after the mazokus.  
  
"They smell of perfume!" Zelas chortled as she danced around him. The dragon god grabbed Garv and tried to snatch the letters away from him. Garv struggled in vain before throwing the letters to Dynast who caught it.  
  
"Gah!" Ceipheed dropped Garv and dashed towards Dynast. Dynast grinned and threw them at Dolphin. Ceipheed walked slowly towards her. His eyes flashing dangerously.  
  
"Give them to me." He said softly. Dolphin held them behind her back and stuck out her tongue.  
  
"What's the magic word??"  
  
"Give them back!" Ceipheed insisted and held out his hand.  
  
Dolphin shook her head. "That's not the magic word."  
  
The dragon god sighed. "Please?"  
  
Dolphin smiled. "Too late." With that, she dumped the letters into the fish tank. "Fishies wanna read too!"  
  
"Noooooo!!" Ceipheed wailed and lunged at the fish tank. The fish tank toppled over again and the Flare Dragon sat there, trying to dry his letters. Fishes jumping in and out of his hair and pockets again. Dolphin and the rest high-fived each other and watched the Dragon God, giggling madly.  
  
"Calm down, count to ten. They're just kids. No use getting mad over those mazokus." Ceipheed muttered and stuffed the letters into his pocket. The fish tank and his clothes miraculously returned to normal again. Then he turned towards Lei.  
  
"Lei."  
  
"No way! I don't mind looking after the dragons but NOT the mazokus." The great mage said firmly, shaking his head.  
  
Ceipheed sighed. "Please?"  
  
"No. Not even if you give me all your power."  
  
Ceipheed stared at the mazoku devils in despair. "Just for a moment?"  
  
"Where are you going?" Phibby asked.  
  
"On a date, where else?" Dynast smirked. Ceipheed stared at him.  
  
"How do you know?" Garv asked curiously.  
  
"Because I'm clever and you're stupid!" Dynast snorted. Garv glared at him. Ceipheed sweatdropped. The kid was right, he was going on a date.Well, He considered it a date in his own opinion.  
  
"We wanna go too!" Zelas shouted.  
  
"Yeah! We wanna go!!" Dolphin pulled at Ceipheed's robes and looked at him with wide pleading eyes.  
  
"Err, Dolphin, you're pulling off my robes." The dragon god muttered as he tried to stop the mazoku from pulling off his robes.  
  
"I think you should bring them along. L-sama wouldn't be very happy to when she comes back and sees her place in a wreck." Lei pointed out. "I don't think her fish tank can last another crash." The chibis giggled.  
  
"Well." Ceipheed considered.  
  
"We promise to be good!" Phibby said and fluttered his eye lashes at the Flare Dragon.  
  
"I can look after the dragons." Lei shrugged and patted Vaalwin's head.  
  
"Ok..."Ceipheed sighed. He'd rather face his date's wrath and L-sama's.  
  
"Yaaaaaaay!" the mazoku chibis cheered.  
  
"We wanna go too!" Rugradia whined.  
  
"No! You stay here with Lei. And be good." Ceipheed decided that five chibis were already too much to handle. Nine would be impossible.  
  
~*~  
  
"Remember, whisper if you want to talk, and basically don't interrupt any of us. Oh yeah, and don't get into trouble. Just sit there and don't move" Ceipheed lectured the mazokus who smiled angelically at him. "Ah, here she comes!" the dragon god started blushing as a beautiful woman walked towards them.  
  
"Oh, so it's Vorfeed." Phibby muttered, (A/N: I don't know if Vorfeed is male or female, but for the sake of this fic just bear with it.^^;)and a plan started to form in his mind.  
  
"Oh hi Ceipheed. Let's go shall we?" Vorfeed smiled at him. Ceipheed nodded dumbly, his eyes already replaced by hearts, and led her to a posh restaurant. The mazoku chibis followed. Then Phibby started telling them his plan.  
  
"I heard that they food here is great." Ceipheed said as a waiter brought in the food. "I reserved this place before hand so that you wouldn't have to wait."  
  
"Oh, that's so sweet of you." Vorfeed sighed as she took a sip of wine.  
  
"Where's ours?!" Garv demanded. Ceipheed jumped. He had obviously forgotten about the mazokus.  
  
"Erm...I'll buy ice-cream for you afterwards ok?"  
  
"Who are these children.?" Vorfeed asked curiously, realising for the first time that Ceipheed brought along kids.  
  
"They're." but before Ceipheed could explain, Zelas hugged Ceipheed.  
  
"Daddy!! I'm hungry!!!" she whined. Ceipheed's mouth dropped open.  
  
"Nani!? You didn't tell me you were married!" Vorfeed gasped.  
  
"They aren't my kids!" the dragon god protested, flustered.  
  
"I want mommy!!!" Dolphin wailed, tears sliding down her cheeks. Everyone in the restaurant turned to look at them. Ceipheed stared at her, then at Vorfeed.  
  
"Why are you dating this woman?? I don't want her to be mommy! I want mommy to come home!!" Garv sobbed.  
  
"Why did you make mommy cry? Now she doesn't want us! It's all your fault!!!" Phibby burst into tears.  
  
"There mommy is, slaving to feed us, and here you are, flirting with girls!!" Zelas shouted.  
  
Vorfeed stared at the crying children. Then Dynast walked over to her. "You see, we were once a happy family until daddy."  
  
"Wait a minute! Stop it, all of you, you're going to get me into trouble!!" Ceipheed yelled and tried to get them to keep quiet. "You promised to be good! Vorfeed dear, I can explain!!"  
  
"...And so now mommy ran away from home and we have no mommy." Dynast sniffed and squeezed a few tears out of his eyes for effects.  
  
"Ceipheed, you! I can't belive you lied to me all these while! And to think I trusted you! I thought your dragon children are created from your power?? How come these say that they have a mommy??" an enraged Vorfeed shouted.  
  
"Wait, listen to me dear, I can explain!!" Ceipheed pleaded desperately.  
  
"What's there to explain?!" Vorfeed yelled angrily. "I'm so disappointed in you!"  
  
"Vorfeed!!" the dragon god wailed and grabbed her wrist. "Listen to me!"  
  
"Get your filthy hands off me!" Vorfeed yelled, grabbed a glass of wine and splashed it on Ceipheed's face. "Don't ever let em see you or I'll kill you!" with that, she stormed away.  
  
"Vorfeed!!" Ceipheed cried out and tried to go after her.  
  
"Daddy!" the five chibis screamed and grabbed his legs. Ceipheed crashed, face flat to the ground, and lay there, twitching. The mazoku kids grinned at each other.  
  
"Mission accomplished!" they giggled at the poor dragon god who was still lying on the ground.  
  
~*~  
  
"I'm am soooo going to KILL shabby. I'm going to SKIN him alive, then ROAST him and FRY him in hot oil then give him to Vorfeed as a present." Ceipheed muttered as he stalked through the crowd, fuming, his white robes stained red from the wine. The mazoku chibis ran after him.  
  
"Where are we going now??" Garv asked.  
  
"HOME!!" the dragon god roared.  
  
"What about our ice-cream??" Zelas whined.  
  
"Ice-cream!? After all you put me through you want ice-cream!?" Ceipheed raged.  
  
"You promised!" Phibby shouted.  
  
"No way! We're going back and that's final!!"  
  
The five chibis stared at him, tears welling up in their eyes. "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! You promised! Ice-cream! We want ice-cream!!!!" they wailed.  
  
"Shut up!" Ceipheed hissed when everyone looked at them.  
  
"Ceipheed is a liar!!" Dynast shouted to the crowd.  
  
"Ceipheed?" the crowd started to titter. "The dragon god? Bullying children? Oh my god, I think I'm going to start worshipping Shabranigdu."  
  
Ceipheed sweatdropped. "Ok ok, you want ice-cream? You get ice-cream!" Ceipheed snapped, deciding that he still has a reputation to keep.  
  
"Yaaaaay!" the chibis cheered.  
  
~*~  
  
"I HATE MAZOKUS! I HATE KIDS! I HATE SHABBY!!!!" Ceipheed screamed as he banged his head repeatedly on the wall. Lei sweatdropped.  
  
"What did the terrors do?" he wondered as he looked at the mazoku kids who were giggling at Ceipheed. The dragons on the other hand were looking at their daddy worriedly.  
  
"Aspirins.I need aspirins!" Ceipheed muttered as he walked over to a table and popped some pills into his mouth.  
  
"What is daddy eating?" Vrabazard asked.  
  
"Birth control pills." Zelas said. Ceipheed choked. Lei snickered.  
  
"What!?"  
  
"He had you know you know with Vorfeed-san and now he's worried that he may be pregnant." Dolphin told the curious dragons.  
  
"I did not!!" Ceipheed yelled. "I cannot get pregnant, I'm a male and birth control pills are taken before doing IT and not after!!"  
  
"How do you know? You tried it before??" Dynast asked innocently. Lei burst out laughing.  
  
NOOO!! These are aspirins!! They're for headaches!!"  
  
"Why do you have a headache?" Lanngourt asked.  
  
"Because..." Ceipheed growled and glared at the mazokus.  
  
"Because he has cancer." Phibby said, nodding his head. The dragon lord crashed to the ground, twitching uncontrollably.  
  
"See? He's shaking. He's scared and the cancer made him unable to control his nerves." Garv told the dragons who nodded, their eyes wide.  
  
"I AM going to KILL Shabby!" Ceipheed gritted his teeth and pulled at his hair in anger.  
  
"Is daddy going to die?" Vaalwin asked worriedly.  
  
"Yes. But before that he drops all his hair." Dynast said and picked up a long strand of golden hair. "See? He's dropping one already. Soon he'll become a bald and scaly old dragon."  
  
Rugradia's lip trembled. "I don't want daddy to die!!"  
  
"I'm not going to die!!" Ceipheed snapped.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"He's in denial." Phibby told the others.  
  
"Aargh! L-sama! When is Shabby coming back!??" Ceipheed wailed.  
  
"Normally when daddy goes away, he won't be back for weeks." Zelas said grinned.  
  
"Somebody, kill me."  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Poor Ceiph-chan. Was that funny? Silence.Erm, minna-san?? Minna-san: Zzzzzzz *sweatdrop* Erm I don't know how the dragons were created(probably from eggs) but I don't think they have moms. I mean as in that kind of moms.^^;;; 


	4. Dolphin’s Pet

Chapter 4: Dolphin's pet  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers or any goldfishes.(all the pets that I ever had did not live long.^^;;)  
  
A/N: This will probably be a short chapter...I don't know what to write. The story's kind of inspired from Hey Arnold the cartoon: Arnold's pet  
  
~*~  
  
"Ahhhh...."  
  
"What's with her?" Phibby asked as he bounced his ball,(Don't be hentai!!) staring at Dolphin. The chibi Kai-ou gazed at her pet goldfish that L-sama gave her in the morning.  
  
"You know her." Dynast shrugged and doodled on a piece of paper.  
  
"Are you drawing your general again??" Garv asked suspiciously. Dynast remained silent.  
  
"Ahh....this is good wine." Zelas sauntered, or should I say toddled over.  
  
"That's grape juice." Dynast muttered flatly. Zelas glared at him.  
  
"Don't you have any imaginations??" she pouted.  
  
"Look! Goldy can jump into the air!!" Dolphin cried out suddenly. They turned and saw her goldfish jump into the air. Simultaneously, Phibby threw a three-pointer and before anyone could do something...  
  
*SPLAT*  
  
The ball hit the fish smacked it into the wall. Everyone stared.  
  
"Eeeeewwww..." Dynast blanched. Zelas spitted out her grape juice on Garv.  
  
"So that's how they make fish cake." Garv muttered, observing the bloody mess on the wall that was once a fish. Dolphin's lower lip trembled.  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"  
  
Shabby came running out. "What happened?"  
  
"DADDY! PHIBBY KILLED MY FISH!"  
  
"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! NOW MY BALL'S DIRTY!!" Phibby started crying too.  
  
"Hush hush, I'll get you another fish!" Shabby tried to comfort the bawling girl.  
  
"IT'S NOT THE SAME!!" Dolphin sobbed.  
  
"It's just a fish." Zelas muttered, rolling her eyes.  
  
"IT WAS MY FRIEND!!"  
  
"WHAT ABOUT ME???" Phibby wailed, not to be outdone.  
  
"We'll get you a new ball, alright?"  
  
~*~  
  
The five chibis gathered in the garden, dressed in black.  
  
"I can't believe we're doing this." Dynast muttered. A large hole, one metre deep, two metres long and fifty centimetres was dug in Shabby's garden. A big rock was placed at one end, with the words 'In loving memory of Goldy the Goldfish'  
  
"I think we're overdoing it." Zelas muttered, sipping her juice.  
  
"Daddy won't be very happy." Garv remarked, staring at the dead flowers strewn all over the place. "Especially since we've dug up his flower bed."  
  
"Can we bury it now?" Dynast said, wrinkling up his nose.  
  
"Wait, during every funeral, we make speech before burying the dead." Dolphin sniffed.  
  
"I will do it, since I'm the eldest." Phibby grinned and walked to the front.  
  
"Yeah, and you're the one who killed it too." Zelas muttered. Phibby glared at her.  
  
"Ahem. We have not known Goldy for long, in fact, we have only known here for a few hours, but the time spent with it."  
  
"Him." Dolphin muttered.  
  
"Whatever. The time spent with HIM had been very fruitful."  
  
"Bullshit. You didn't even glance at him." Dynast snorted.  
  
"Don't interrupt! Ahem, as I was saying, Goldy had been a very good pet, probably the best..."  
  
"It was the only pet she had." Garv noted.  
  
"STOP INTERRUPTING ME!" Phibby screamed. "We shall all miss Goldy and remember him always. May she rest in peace...And not come back and haunt us."  
  
Dolphin burst into tears again.  
  
"I've already forgotten him." Zelas said.  
  
"Can we bury him now??" Dynast sighed.  
  
"Yeah yeah." Phibby muttered.  
  
"Poor Goldy, died at such a young age." Dolphin sobbed, and shoved sand into the hole. Phibby squirmed uncomfortably.  
  
"Goodbye Goldy, visit me in my dreams if you have time." She sniffed.  
  
"Good riddance." Zelas said and kicked sand into the hole.  
  
Garv grabbed a handful of flowers and dumped into the hole. Finally, they managed to fill it up. Dynast then stuck the flowers which had been pulled out by them back onto the soil.  
  
"Let's go." Phibby said.  
  
"I don't wanna. I want to be with Goldy." Dolphin whined.  
  
"Come on, we'll get you a new pet." Garv said.  
  
"Really?" Zelas raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Erm, ask again a few centuries later."  
  
~*~  
  
"Goldy..." Dolphin moaned, staring into empty space.  
  
"I think she's going nuts." Garv whispered.  
  
"It's all Phibby's fault." Dynast muttered. Zelas nodded, glaring at their eldest sibling who was at another end of the room, rolling marbles around.  
  
Suddenly, a loud scream erupted from outside.  
  
"MY GARDEN!!!"  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Now that was pretty stupid. I have serious writers block now...Any ideas?? Suggestions warmly welcomed. Oh well, I'm going to sleep. Oh, nearly forgot. Happy Thanksgiving to all who celebrate it. Ja! 


	5. Shabby's Birthday

Chapter 5: Shabby's Birthday  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers or anything besides myself. :(  
  
~*~  
  
Ahh...Slayers world, a nice and happy world rules over by a nice and happy lord.  
  
Somewhere in the sea of chaos...  
  
L-sama: Die! Die! Die! Mwahhaahhahaahah!!!  
  
Ahem, I mean a nice but crazy lord.  
  
"What did you say??!!"  
  
Author: Eeeks! Mercy, L-sama!!!  
  
Anyway, the sun is shining brightly, the birds are singing and chibi Garv is skipping merrily on a street. Then he saw Dynast playing with a yo-yo and sucking on an ice-cream.  
  
"Hey, little brother!!"  
  
Dynast looked up and saw Garv waving to him.  
  
"Why are you so happy?" Dynast asked suspiciously.  
  
"I don't want to tell you!" Garv stuck out his tongue and blew a raspberry. Dynast gave him a yo-yo. Garv grinned.  
  
"Plus the ice-cream."  
  
Dynast scowled and thrust the ice-cream at Garv.  
  
"It's Daddy's birthday tomorrow and I'm buying him a present!" Garv said happily, showing Dynast the few coins he had in his palm.  
  
"Oh." Dynast nodded. "NANI!!!???" he screamed when what Garv said hit him.  
  
"You mean you forgot? Hahaha, everyone will have a present for daddy except you! Haha!" with that, Garv skipped away. Dynast stared after him.  
  
"I don't believe this. To think that moron actually remembers and I forgot!?" he moaned and turned out his pockets. Empty....  
  
"Hmm, think Dynast think, you're a genius, think!!" Dynast muttered to himself, pacing up and down the street. Then he decided to look for the others to see what they're going to give Shabby.  
  
~*~  
  
Zelas hummed happily as she stirred her mixture. Dynast walked in.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm making a cocktail for daddy!" Zelas said as she dumped an entire bottle of wine into her mixture.  
  
"Will you pay me if I help you?" Dynast asked.  
  
"Hmm...All right. Taste this." She said, pouring a little of the mixture into a cup. Dynast stared into the bubbling, smoking liquid and took a sip. Zelas sweatdropped when she saw his face turn white, then blue, then red, then green and finally white again.  
  
"Blaaaaarrrrghhh!!" he choked and dashed to the toilet. Gagging sounds could be heard coming from it. Zelas blinked. Ten minutes later, Dynast staggered out of the bathroom, using the walls to help him walk.  
  
"Ze-Zelas, what did you put in that...drink?" Dynast asked.  
  
"Nothing much. Just some assorted wine, brandy and cognac, coffee powder, a bottle of blueberry jam and peanut butter and a little red paint for the scarlet colour daddy loves..."  
  
Dynast gagged again.  
  
"And some bleach and milk for taste, soap powder to make it froth and bubble and finally some of this!" Zelas smiled and showed her brother a bottle. Dynast snatched it from her and read the label.  
  
"Powerful poison, death to any humans within five seconds...." Dynast muttered. "Poison??!!" he screeched. "Are you trying to kill me and daddy??"  
  
"But I, but I can't read, you know I can't!" Zelas protested. "Anyway it's not that bad ne?" Zelas said as she poured a glass for herself and drank the whole cup. She blinked again.  
  
*BONK* Sound of someone hitting the floor could be heard. `` Dynast looked at Zelas body on the floor and shook his head, deciding to look for Dolphin instead.  
  
"Luckily I'm a mazoku, not human or else I'll be dead by now." ~*~  
  
Dolphin was cutting something when Dynast entered the room.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked curiously.  
  
"I'm making a necklace for daddy!" she said cheerfully, holding up a badly made paper necklace that looked more like a dog's collar.  
  
"Come Dolphin, let me show you something." Dynast said and led her to the garden whenall of a sudden it started to rain. Dynast held the necklace in the rain then tugged it gently. The paper broke into two. Dolphin stared at it, then at Dynast, then at it, then...  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"  
  
Dynast winced. Leaving Dolphin bawling in the rain, he crept silently away.  
  
~*~  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"What are you doing??" Dynast asked Phibby who was staring at Vrabazard, who stared back at him.  
  
"They're having a competition. If Phibby loses, he has to tell us Shabby's deepest darkest secret. If Vrabby loses, we have to tell him daddy's most embarrassing secret." Valwin told him.  
  
"So Phibby plan of telling daddy Ceipheed's darkest secret for his birthday present..." Dynast mused. Suddenly, a call jerked him out of his thoughts.  
  
"Marbles!! Rare golden marbles!!! Ten for 1 gold piece!!!"  
  
Phibby blinked. "Marbles!!" he squealed and dashed over to the vendor. Dynast, Vrabazard and Valwin stared at him. With a start, Phibby realised what he had done and decided to sneak away.  
  
"No! You lost! Tell me Shabby's darkest secret!" Vrabazard yelled and blocked the path of the raven-haired boy.  
  
"But!"  
  
"No buts!" Vrabazard said firmly.  
  
"Fine!" Phibby grumbled and whispered into Vrabazard's ear.  
  
"Wahahahahahaha!!!"  
  
~*~  
  
"Da da da da da..." someone sang as that person danced around.  
  
Ceipheed, L-sama and Lei goggled. "Shabby!?? What are you doing??"  
  
The person froze. "What...."  
  
"Wahahahahahah!!! Shabby, to think that you have such a hobby!!!" Ceipheed burst out laughing.  
  
"I can't believe that I created him" L-sama chortled.  
  
"Shabby, I can't believe that you actually collect barbie dolls!!" Lei shook his head. Then the three of them collapsed on the floor, giggling crazily.  
  
"How...How did you know!?" Shabby wailed, hugging his barbie doll, while Ceipheed took pictures.  
  
L-sama giggled.  
  
~*~  
  
"PHIBRIZO!!!" a distant yell jerked Phibby our of his daze. He gulped.  
  
"Looks like Ceipheed and the rest found out."  
  
"Yeah, you're in deep shit." Dynast said, walking into the nursery. Then Garv followed, sobbing.  
  
"What are you crying about??" Dynast frowned.  
  
"The ice-cream melted!!" Garb sniffed.  
  
"Duh!"  
  
"I broke the yo-yo!!"  
  
"Nani!? That's my favourite!" Dynast shouted. "It won't even break even if you throw it on a wall! How did it break??"  
  
"I...I threw it down a cliff." Garv wailed.  
  
Dynast and Phibby facefaulted.  
  
"Even I would die if I were thrown down a cliff....A yo-yo will never survive." Phibby muttered.  
  
"And worse, I...I bought this!" Garv sobbed, showing them a toy sword.  
  
"So?" Dynast asked, bored.  
  
"What do you mean by SO?!" Garv wailed. "It can light up too!"  
  
Phibby rolled his eyes. "Impress me by giving me showing me the real sword of light."  
  
Then Dolphin walked in, sniffing, Zelas behind her, still quite drunk.  
  
"Ya! Ya! Little birdies...Come to mummy!!" she sang and giggled madly.  
  
"Hey, I should be the insane one!!" Dolphin frowned.  
  
"Ok, now we've got nothing for daddy. What are we going to do!!??" Phibby demanded.  
  
"Make him a card?" Dolphin suggested.  
  
"Too mushy!" Garv wrinkled up his nose.  
  
"Let's bake him a cake!!" Dynast said.  
  
"We don't know how!!" Zelas pointed out, after wakening up from her drunken stupor.  
  
"I know how!" Dynast snapped and pulled out a thick cooking book that was almost as tall as he is.  
  
"All right, let's go! Kitchen ahoy!!!" Phibby yelled and grabbed Garv's sword, waving it around.  
  
"Aye aye sir." The rest muttered.  
  
"I can't hear you!!"  
  
"AYE AYE SIR!!"  
  
~*~  
  
"Erm, step one, pour in the flour." Dynast muttered, his head buried in the pages.  
  
"Pour in the floor!!!" Phibby crowed and banged Garv's sword on the kitched table. Zelas and Garv pulled out a large bag of flour and dumped everything inside the mixing bowl.  
  
"Then, add the butter and milk."  
  
"Butter and milk!!!" Phibby yelled. "Hurry, mates!"  
  
Dolphin appeared from the refrigerator, slabs of butter in her arms. She dumped the butter into the mixing bowl. The Garv came back, dragging a cow with him.  
  
Cow: Mooooooooo  
  
Somewhere...  
  
"Hey! Who took my cow!?"  
  
Kitchen...  
  
"Dammit, get this big fat animal to hold still while I milk it!!" Garv growled.  
  
Phibby poked the cow in the ribs. "Hold still or ya'll walk thy plank!!"  
  
The cow twitched.  
  
"Moooooo!! Mooo moooo moooo mooooooooo!!!"  
  
"What did it say?"  
  
"It says Phibby is a spoilt brat." Zelas interpreted.  
  
"Nani!?" said person yelled. "Walk thy plank, overweight cow!!!"  
  
The cow lost it. It rammed around the kitchen, breaking plates, crashing cupboards and practically destroying everything in sight.  
  
"Kill it!!!!!!" Dolphin screamed.  
  
"The sword's broken!!" Phibby hollered.  
  
"My sword!!!" Garv wailed.  
  
"And then stir it thoroughly." Dynast said, oblivious to what is happening around him. "Hey, are you listening!?"  
  
1 hour later...  
  
"I hate cows." Zelas muttered. The kitchen basically was ruined. But by some miracles, the mixing bowl is still intact.  
  
"What do we do now?" Dolphin asked.  
  
"Mix the flour, butter and milk thoroughly." Dynast sighed. " Add in eggs."  
  
Garv appeared with a rooster in his hands.  
  
Rooster: Cock a doodle doooooo  
  
"It's not laying any eggs!" Garv wailed.  
  
"That's a rooster you moron!!" Phibby snapped.  
  
½ hour later...  
  
"There goes another egg!" Dolphin muttered as an egg dropped on the floor.  
  
"Zelas, you have to CRACK THE EGG before you add it!!" Phibby shouted.  
  
15 minutes later...  
  
"Dolphin, what are you doing!?" Dynast demanded.  
  
"Adding colour to the cake." She said, holding a bucket of paint.  
  
"You don't use paint! You use food colouring!" Dynast sighed. Garv gave him a crayon.  
  
Dynast:-_-  
  
"Moron! Food colouring is edible!!" Phibby snorted.  
  
"I eat my crayons when I'm hungry." Zelas pointed out.  
  
"Eeeeeeeew." Dolphin grimaced.  
  
10 minutes later...  
  
"And we finally bake it!" Dynast said.  
  
"Yaaaaaaay!!" Dolphin squealed and bounced around.  
  
The five of them surrounded the bowl and pushed it towards the oven  
  
"Hey, it's not moving!!" Grav frowned.  
  
"Baka! You're pushing it towards us!" Dynast snapped. Garv blinked.  
  
"Moron! You force is acting against ours!" Dynast sighed. Garv blinked again.  
  
"Gah! Just pull, ok? Pull!"  
  
5 minutes later...  
  
"Is it done yet??" Zelas whined.  
  
"You have to wait at least one hour." Phibby said.  
  
"One hour!! I'll die before one hour arrives!" Garv wailed.  
  
½ hour later...  
  
Everyone: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
1 hour later...  
  
*KAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!!!!*  
  
Everyone: Huh??? Nani!?"  
  
"The oven exploded!!!!!!" Dolphin screamed.  
  
"It overheated!!" Dynast explained.  
  
"How can you be so cool and calm at a time like this??" Garv wailed, running around like an idiot.  
  
"Fire extinguisher! Fire extinguisher!!" Phibby muttered, searching through broken and burning cupboards.  
  
"Mommmmmmeeeee!!!" Zelas squealed and started bawling. "We're all going to die!"  
  
"Shut up!" Phibby growled and tried to use the fire extinguisher.  
  
*SHHRUPP* (A/n: I don't know how a fire extinguisher sound....so don't flame me if it doesn't sound right. Heh heh, I don't know how to use one too.^^)  
  
"Hey, watch where you're aiming!!" Dynast yelled, his body covered with white froth.  
  
½ hour later...  
  
"So, what are we going to do?" Dolphin asked, staring at the smoking pieces of 'cake'.  
  
"We try to put the back together." Phibby finally said.  
  
"Ooooh, like humpty dumpty." Zelas squealed.  
  
"Can we use glue??" Garv asked.  
  
"Are you crazy!?" Dynast snapped.  
  
1 hour later...  
  
"More icing!" Phibby ordered.  
  
"I hope this stays." Dynast sighed as he dumped cream on the cake.  
  
"Can we add cereals on top?" Dolphin asked.  
  
"Yeah, and chocolate balls." Zelas said happily.  
  
"Ice-cream, ice-cream cake!!" Garv shouted and scooped ice-cream onto the cake.  
  
"Level it!" Phibby frowned.  
  
"More nuts!"  
  
"More cereal!!"  
  
"Cookies!!!"  
  
"Jelly!"  
  
"Peanut buter!"  
  
"Jam!"  
  
"Mayonnaise!"  
  
"Salad cream!"  
  
15 minutes later...  
  
"Man, this actually looks good." Phibby said as he observed the cake which was covered with so much rubbish that it doesn't look like a cake at all. Somehow, they had managed to get the cake into the living room. Then the door opened.  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY DADDY!!"  
  
Shabby's mouth dropped opened.  
  
"You, you kids made this for me?? I'm so touched!!!" he sobbed. The five looked at each other and shrugged.  
  
"Let's cut it!" Dolphin said excitedly.  
  
Shabby took a knife and cut it. Just as the knife went through the cake, the cake fell apart.  
  
"Heh. Heh heh heh." Phibby laughed nervously.  
  
"I told you we should have glued it!" Garv hissed to Dynast.  
  
"Erm, I'm sure it tastes nice..." Shabby sweatdropped and took a bite. He choked.  
  
"Is it nice?" the five looked at him, their eyes wide and innocent.  
  
"Heh heh heh, not bad." Shabby mumbled, trying to swallow what they called, cake.  
  
"Eat the whole thing then!" Zelas said brightly and pushed the cake towards him. Shabby gulped.  
  
"Erm, say, who wants water? I'll go get some." With that, Shabby scooted to the kitchen.  
  
In the living room, the five looked at each other again.  
  
"I wonder what will daddy say if he sees his kitchen." Dynast mused.  
  
Suddenly, a loud scream sliced through the air.  
  
"MY KITCHEN!!!" and the sound of someone hitting the floor could be heard.  
  
~END~  
  
A/N: Wow, that took me long enough to write. Is it funny?  
  
Readers: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
Author: Sobs....Review please. I survive on reviews. Be a nice person and review puleaseeee???  
  
Dynast: Don't review. If you do she'll write more and I'll have to go through all that torture again.  
  
Author: Dynast-kun! How did you get out!?" *Throws Dynast into a cupbaord.* Heh. Heh, heh, heh. Don't listen to him. REVIEW!!!T_T 


	6. Dear Santa

Chapter 6: Dear Santa...  
  
Disclaimer: Malcolm in the Middle and Slayers don't belong to me!! (I like Frankie Muniz^^)  
  
~*~  
  
Christmas is just around the corner and our little mazoku lords are crowded around the fireplace, chatting...erm, I mean fighting,  
  
"Give me the candy!!!" Phibby hissed and tried to pry a candy cane from Garv.  
  
"That's mine!!" Garv yelled and shoved Phibby away.  
  
"Dolphin, what are you doing?" Dynast asked suddenly.  
  
"I'm writing to Santa!!" she chirped merrily.  
  
"Santa!?" Phibby lost interest in the candy and turned his attention towards Dolphin. "He doesn't exist!"  
  
"He does!" Zelas yelled.  
  
""Only babies write to Santa!!" Phibby snorted.  
  
"We're babies." Dynast pointed out. Phibby scowled.  
  
"Oh come on, one letter won't kill you." Garv grinned and took out a piece of paper. " Or are you to chicken??" he sneered. Phibby glared at Grav.  
  
"You're the chicken!"  
  
"Yeah! I'm telling Santa what I want him to bring me on Christmas!!" Dolphin smiled. Phibby frowned.  
  
"Are you all writing?"  
  
The others nodded. He sighed.  
  
"Fine!"  
  
The others took a paper each and went to their respective corners to write. ~*~  
  
Zelas sucked her thumb, staring at the paper in front of her.  
  
"I can't write!!" she whined, walking over to Dynast  
  
"Draw then." Dynast muttered.  
  
"Ok." Zelas said and drew put what she want. When she finished, she smiled at her drawings and checked it again.  
  
Dear Santa, I've been a good girl this year. Phibby said that you don't exist, but I'm sure you do. These are the things that I want and you better give them to me or I'll set Mr Snuggles on you!  
  
I want...  
  
-Wine. Lotsa lotsa wine!  
  
-Fruitcake!!  
  
-A new collar for Mr Snuggles  
  
-Dolphin to stop teasing me  
  
-cigarettes  
  
-nice and pretty accessories  
  
-a nice pipe like that old hobbit  
  
-a nice purple wolf  
  
-A big shark to eat up Dolphin's fish  
  
That's all. I think. Remember to bring me all that I want or I'll get Xelly to annoy the hell out of you and your little slaves!! Oh yes, please inform Dolphin that she is not the most kawaii and innocent girl in the entire Slayers world. I AM!  
  
Yours truly(NOT! Mwahahahah)  
  
Zelas  
  
~*~  
  
Dolphin smiled as she finished her letter. She did some final touch ups and folded it neatly. Then she opened it again to check if everything that she wanted was written down.  
  
Dear Santa,  
  
I've been very very very good this year. I've only bullied Zelas for like 127483 times. It has been an improvement. So I hope that you will give these to me.  
  
I want....  
  
-Goldy. I wanna my fishie back!!  
  
-A fishing rod.  
  
-New dresses  
  
-A book on fishies  
  
-A big monster that will eat up Zelas's shark which wanna eat up my fishies.(At the same time you may call it to eat up Zelas too. Heh heh heh)  
  
I'm pretty pissed off with my siblings thinking that I'm insane. I want you to make them realise that I'm as normal as them. Well, I wouldn't call them NORMAL. Anyway I'm a very normal person. I've divined that I will only go insane 5000 years later(and it's all Zelas's and that fruitcake of hers fault. Id liked to live a normal life, but nooooo, that stupid fruitcake must annoy the sanity out of me), so tell everyone that I'm perfectly normal. So, dear Santa, please give the most kawaii and innocent girl in the entire Slayers world(So there, Zelas! Nyahaahaha) what she wants....You better or I'll FLOOD your home.  
  
Love  
  
Dolphin ~*~  
  
Dynast frowned. He had written down what he wanted with as little grammar and spelling mistakes as possible. He decided to check through it again before sending it to Santa.  
  
Santa Claus(I am not going to 'dear' you.)  
  
I have been a good boy, I always have been, so you better give me what I want.  
  
-Ice cream  
  
-A polar bear(a real one) so that I can call it to bite you. Heh.  
  
-More ice-creams  
  
-My yo-yo that Garv broke  
  
-Money  
  
-The North Pole(Yeah, I wanna live there when I grow up so you better shift your big fat arse over to the south pole before I move.)  
  
-More ice-cream  
  
-a general called Sherra(make her like me to)  
  
-A map of the North Pole so that I can plan where I want my home to be next time.  
  
-Shampoo for Garv.(his hair really stinks)  
  
I guess that's all. Oh wait a minute Would you please get my two sisters and brothers to stop fighting? It's really getting on my nerves. And, make Shabby create another two or three mazoku lords, because it's really tiring being the middle child. How come Malcolm gets his own show and I don't!!??  
  
You better give me what I want or I'll get Garv to bomb your igloo.  
  
Yours unfaithfully  
  
Dynast Grausherra  
  
Ps. You may leave your elves and reindeers for me to be my slaves when you move to the South Pole.  
  
~*~  
  
Garv snickered as he re-read what he had written.  
  
Dear Fat Man who lives in the North(Shouldn't you start losing a little weight? Our chimney is really small)  
  
I have been a good boy all year! I've only played 12683498502037843904 tricks on my siblings, Ceipheed and the dragons.  
  
I want  
  
-Explosives to blow up Phibby's bedroom  
  
-More explosives to bomb the dragon's house  
  
-Stink bombs to put in Phibby's room  
  
-Tricks to play on my siblings  
  
-Firecrackers to stick under Dynast's bed at night  
  
-A new sword(preferably the sword of light)  
  
-A nice ribbon for my hair.(Make that two, no many nice ribbons)  
  
-A dragon for a slave  
  
-A Bunsen burner  
  
-More explosives  
  
-More firecrackers  
  
-Phibby's glow-in-the-dark crayons(all of them)  
  
That wasn't so much was it? Oh yes, make Phibby disappear from the face of this earth will you? He wants everything I want! Just because he's the oldest, he thinks he should have everything. Can I be the oldest for a change??  
  
Well you better give me what I want or I'll blow up your igloo.(I still have some explosives left over from this year)  
  
Yours(Wait a minute, I'm not yours. Whatever)  
  
Garv  
  
~*~  
  
Phibby snorted as he read his letter again. He didn't really believe in Santa, but no harm trying. Furthermore it would be embarrassing if his siblings get presents on Christmas day on he got nothing.  
  
To whoever it may concern at the North Pole  
  
Look, I don't believe that you actually exist but I'm writing to you just for the sake that there might be a 0.0000001% chance of you existing. Anyway, I'll cut the crap. This is what I want and what you better give me or I'll smash your soul orb when I grow older.  
  
-Golden marbles(preferably those with your soul inside)  
  
-candy. Lots of candy  
  
-A three headed doggy  
  
-explosives to blow up Garv's room  
  
-Stink bombs to put in Garv's room  
  
-More candy  
  
-More explosives  
  
-Worms to slip into Dolphin's dress  
  
-World destruction  
  
-Growth spurt(Garv is taller than me now!!)  
  
-Death to Lina Inverse!!!!(I know she isn't born yet, but can you prevent her from being born??)  
  
-Dolphin to start talking to me(she's pissed off that I smashed her fish!!)  
  
That's all I could think of today. I'll sent more letters if I thought of something else I want. I'm warning you, you'd better give me what I want or I'll get everyone to HATE YOU FOR LIFE and blow up your igloo before finally throwing your soul orb down a cliff.  
  
Ps. I have been very very good too! I've only thought of destroying the world 12783728749102 times.  
  
Insincerely yours  
  
Hellmaster Phibrizzo  
  
~*~  
  
Kind of short. I can't think of anything else that these terrors could possibly want. Hmm, any suggestions on what I should write about in the next chapter? Oh, and thanks to all who reviewed. Arigato! Arigato! 


	7. Mazokus on Stage

Chapter 7: Mazokus on Stage  
  
Disclaimer: Hansel, Gretel and Slayers do not belong to me, so don't sue.  
  
A/N: Thank you to all who have reviewed and more thanks to those who gave suggestions. I've seriously considered your suggestions but decided to think of my own instead. Thank you!!  
  
~*~  
  
The mazoku chibis had been attending a drama school for a few years.(I know they're like only 3 or 4 but maokus tend to age slower ^^) And now their school decided to stage a play during New Years Day, staring the five mazoku chibis.  
  
"I can't believe that the school actually chose them!!" Shabby said excitedly to Ceipheed.  
  
"I pity the school." Ceipheed muttered under his breath.  
  
"What!?' Shabby asked.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
~*~  
  
"Welcome ladies and gentlemen, to the annual school play. This year, we'll be having a play titled, Hansel and Gretel. Please put your hands together to welcome our young stars!!!"  
  
After the clapping subsided, the curtain drew apart to reveal a small hut and Vaalwin beside it. She bowed to the audience and started speaking.  
  
"One upon a time, long long ago, many centuries back...."  
  
"We get the idea!" a voice hissed backstage.  
  
"But I've forgotten what to say!!" Vaalwin sniffed. A small groan could be heard.  
  
"Ah , I remember. One upon a time, long long ago, many centuries back, there lived a very very very..."  
  
"Just continue!" The voice hissed again.  
  
"Don't hurry me!!!!' Vaalwin wailed. ". One upon a time, long long ago, many centuries back, there lived a very very very very very poor woodcutter, his wife and two children in a little hut."  
  
The woodcutter and his wife appeared. Followed by his two children.  
  
Audience:  
  
"Wooo! It's Phibby and Garv! And Dynast and Dolphin!!" Shabby squealed.  
  
Stage:  
  
"Why must I be your wife! I can't believe I have to wear a dress!" Garv demanded to Phibby, while scowling down at his dress.  
  
"As if I want to marry you! Be happy that you don't have to wear a bra!" Phibby retorted.  
  
"I'd commit suicide if I had them as parents." Dynast whispered to Dolphin.  
  
Vaalwin: Now one night, Garv whispered to Phibby while they're in bed.  
  
"I can't sleep in a dress!"  
  
Phibby snickered.  
  
"Don't talk nonsense!" the voice hissed.  
  
"Oi, I have a plan" Garv told Phibby.  
  
"All you plans suck!" Phibby snorted. "Damn this bed, it's so hard! What is it made of? Stone!?"  
  
"Go according to the lines!!" the voice hissed from backstage.  
  
"I can't bring myself to call him 'dear'!!" Garv whined. "Anyway, at dawn tomorrow, we'll dump the kids in the woods and go back home ourselves." He told Phibby, his 'wife'.  
  
"Yeah, good riddance." Phibby agreed.  
  
"I said, go. According, to. The. Lines. That. We. Gave. You!!" the voice growled.  
  
"Whatever." Phibby muttered.  
  
"I told you my plans are good!" Garv boasted.  
  
"I only agreed for the sake of this play!" Phibby answered.  
  
Unknown to them, their kids Hansel(Dynast) and Gretel(Dolphin) overheard them.  
  
"See, I told you, I'd rather commit suicide then be their kids." Dynast told his sister who sniffed loudly.  
  
"Why must they dump us in the woods?" Dolphin wailed. "Why can't they dump us near the beach?"  
  
"I give up." The voice moaned.  
  
"Whatever. Anyway, I won't let them get their way. I'd rather die then let Garv and Phibby win." Dynast said firmly.  
  
Vaalwin: Next day...  
  
"WAKE UP! WE'RE GOING TO THE FOREST TO COLLECT FIREWOORD!!" Garv screeched. Dynast and Dolphin jumped.  
  
"For God's sake, must you scream like that!?" Phibby rolled his eyes.  
  
"You sound like a girl." Dynast told him.  
  
"He is a girl." Dolphin giggled. Garv shot him a look.  
  
So, they walked to the forest.  
  
"Oi, Hansel why do you keep turning back!?" Garv asked Dynast.  
  
"None of your business!" Dynast snapped back. The voice moaned again.  
  
Vaalwin: However, unknown to the two old folks, Hansel had created a trail using small pebbles. The old man and his wife went to chop wood, and left the two children alone. Night fell and no one came.  
  
"I'm scared!!!" Dolphin sniffled.  
  
"Ha, thanks to me, the brilliant, creative and not to mention good looking Dynast has left a trial of pebbles!!" Dynast grinned.  
  
Vaalwin: (rolls her eyes) So the little brats erm I mean kids followed the trail and went back home. When the wife opened the door....  
  
"I thought we dumped you in the forest!?"  
  
"Go away." Dynast snorted and kicked Garv in he shins.  
  
"Itaii!!!"  
  
"Hey what are you doing here!?' Phibby demanded.  
  
"This is also my house. If I don't remember wrongly, our names are written in the legal documents too!" Dolphin glared at Phibby and showed him a stack of documents.  
  
"Damn."  
  
Vaalwin: After some days, the woodcutter's wife said to the woodcutter.  
  
"We have to dump those brats in the forest tomorrow!" Garv told Phibby who was complaining about the bed again.  
  
"Couldn't we just kill them and get the insurance money!?" Phibby asked.  
  
"That's a great idea! Too bad we have to follow the damn plot."  
  
Vaalwin: So the next day, the woodcutter brought his family to the forest again. This time, Dynast dropped bread crumbs because he had thrown all the pebbles at the old cat. Night fell once again and no once came to pick the children up.  
  
"No, fear, Dynast is here! Hey, where's the bread crumbs trail!?"  
  
"Bread crumbs? I ate them." Dolphin blinked innocently and licked her lips.  
  
"Great, we can't get home now."  
  
"Who wants to go back to the old pig's sty anyway!" Dolphin snorted.  
  
Vaalwin: So the kids walked and walked until they almost die from hunger.  
  
"Fooood..."  
  
Vaalwin: Then they reached a house built of bread and covered with cakes, but that the windows were of clear sugar.  
  
Somewhere:  
  
Lina Inverse: Oooooooooohhh  
  
Stage:  
  
"Hey, let's eat." Dolphin cheered and broke off a bit of the wall. "Yuck! Whoever made this is a lousy cook!! It tastes just like Styrofoam."  
  
"It is Styrofoam. Duh!" Dynast rolled his eyes.  
  
Vaalwin: Then someone yelled from the house...  
  
"WHO THE FUCK IS EATING MY HOUSE!?"  
  
"SORE WA HIMITSU DESU!" the children yelled back.  
  
"THAT'S MY TRADEMARK SPEECH!" the voice hollered.  
  
Vaalwin: Then the door flung open and an ugly old woman stomped out.  
  
"Who's old!?" Zelas demanded. "How dare you use my speech! I want to sue you!"  
  
Vaalwin: Anyway, the old lady...  
  
"Beautiful and sexy babe!" Zelas shouted. Dynast and Dolphin pretended to gag.  
  
Vaalwin: Whatever. Anyway, the beautiful and sexy babe invited them into her house and gave them food.  
  
"You're a terrible cook, Zelas." Dynast said.  
  
"You're no better!" Zelas retorted.  
  
Vaalwin: However the old woman....  
  
"Beautiful and sexy babe!"  
  
Vaalwin: (sigh) However the beautiful and sexy babe is actually and evil witch.  
  
"She has always been a bitch." Dolphin muttered.  
  
Vaalwin: She eats kiddies for dinner."  
  
"I'd have diarrhoea is I ate them." Zelas made a face.  
  
Vaalwin: So the next day, the old...Ok, ok, I know, stop glaring at me! The evil and beautiful and sexy witch dumped Hansel in a cage and made Gretel do her hosuework.  
  
"This place stinks!" Dynast whined and kicked at the cage.  
  
"My hatred for Zelas just doubled." Dolphin announced.  
  
Vaalwin: The witch gave Dynast the best food and gave Gretel only steamed fish.  
  
"FISH!? You know I can't eat fish!!!" Dolphin screamed at Zelas.  
  
"Hey, hey, I was just going according to the lines." Zelas protested.  
  
"Poor fishies." Dolphin moaned.  
  
Vaalwin: Everyday, the witch would call Hansel to stick out his finger so that she could feel how fat he had become. However, Hansel stuck out a chicken bone.  
  
"Eeeeeewwwwwww. This is gross." Dynast grumbled as he held the bone gingerly.  
  
"Please, as if I can't tell the difference between a chicken bone and a finger." Zelas rolled her eyes.  
  
Vaalwin: You're supposed to go according to the script... Anyway, the witch was quite blind did not know that it was actually a chicken bone.  
  
"I'm such a genius." Dynast sighed.  
  
"I'm not that stupid."  
  
"Unfortunately you are." Dolphin piped up.  
  
Vaalwin: Finally, the witch got so impatient that she made Gretel chop wood to boil fire, for she is going to cook Hansel immediately.  
  
"Get into the oven to check if the temperature is right." Zelas told Dolphin.  
  
"Haven't you heard of a thermometer!?" Dolphin snorted.  
  
"Just go in so that we can get over with this stupid play." Zelas grumbled.  
  
"Why can't you go in yourself?" Dolphin asked.  
  
"Fine fine!"  
  
Vaalwin: With that, the witch entered the oven. Gretel then grabbed the witch's keys and then shoved the witch into the oven.  
  
"Itai!! Can't you be gentler?" Zelas yelled.  
  
Vaalwin: And so the witch cooked in the oven while Gretel unlocked Hansel's cage and they rejoiced, hugging each other.  
  
Dynast and Dolphin stared at each other. Then they shuddered.  
  
"Gross" they yelled.  
  
"I'll get the cooties." Dynast muttered.  
  
Vaalwin: Then they went into the witch's house and took as much of her treasures as possible.  
  
"Yuck, Zelas has such bad taste." Dolphin made a face as she held up an aluminium necklace.  
  
"That isn't mind!!" a muffled voice answered from a certain 'oven'.  
  
Vaalwin: And they ran out of the house and because the author no longer wishes to write, allowed Hansel and Gretel to find their home. When they reach there, they found that the woodcutter's wife was dead.  
  
"You killed our mother." Dynast said.  
  
"For the insurance money?' Dolphin asked.  
  
Vaalwin: And so they lived happily ever after.  
  
Dynast, Dolphin, Phibby: Yuck.  
  
Hans Christen Anderson(Or is it the brothers Grimm??): Stop! Cease this rubbish immediately!!"  
  
Author: Okie.  
  
Vaalwin: END!  
  
~*~  
  
"I still can't believe I have to be killed by Phibby." Garv grumbled.  
  
"Hey, at least you didn't have to be a witch!" Zelas retorted.  
  
"The tarot cards say that Garv will really be killed by Phibby in future." Dolphin told them.  
  
"NANI!? That's it, I'm not speaking to you forever!" Garv yelled stomped away.  
  
"Good riddance to rubbish." Dynast muttered.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Now that was weird. *prays that whoever wrote Hansel and Gretel would not haunt her* Did you guys like it? Yes? REVIEW!! No? Never mind. REVIEW TOO!! T_T  
  
By the way, I have this story entitled Inflex Revelations. It's not a Slayers fic. It's an original. Written by me and co-authored by 2 friends. I would be oh so grateful if you guys could just read the story and tell me your opinions about it. Please??? T_T Arigato! Thank you. 


	8. One Night Stand'

Chapter 8: 'One Night Stand'  
  
A/N: Erm.the story has nothing to do with the title ^^; HENTAI!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Slayers doesn't belong to me.  
  
~*~  
  
"Heh heh heh! Just dump the whole packet in!"  
  
"If this doesn't knock them out, nothing will!" Garv snickered.  
  
"You're a genius Dynast." Dolphin giggled.  
  
"Are you sure it'll knock them out until morning?' Phibby asked.  
  
"According to what's written on L-sama's notes, this will keep them sleeping for the entire night."  
  
"I don't see why we must spike the punch! Why can't we spike something else?" Zelas whined.  
  
"You just want to drink the punch." Garv snorted.  
  
"Also, before the actual effect of the drug get to them, we'll be able to see the guests make a fool of themselves. Phibby grinned. "This is called killing two birds with one stone."  
  
"But why the punch?" Zelas protested.  
  
"Everyone drinks the punch." Dynast explained. Suddenly they heard footsteps.  
  
"Ok, everyone, at the count of three, run." Phibby ordered. The other four nodded.  
  
"One."  
  
"Two."  
  
"THREE!!!"  
  
And they ran. Like shit.  
  
~*~  
  
"Blah blah blah blah Slayers World blah blah blah world domination blah blah blah."  
  
The five chibis sighed in boredom as they watched their father yap non-stop to Chaotic Blue whom their father had invited to the annual New Year dinner.  
  
"Ow!" Dynast yelped when something cold and hard hit him. He looked down and saw a small piece of ice on his hand. Phibby giggled across the table, a straw in his mouth. Dynast narrowed his eyes but ignored him.  
  
Garv then decided to join in the fun. He fixed a piece of ice in his straw and aimed it at Zelas who squealed when the ice hit her cheeks.  
  
Shabby stopped blahing for a moment to glare at them before continue yapping.  
  
Zelas smirked and took a piece of ice from her glass. She glared at Garv and threw the whole piece at him. Garv ducked and the ice hit some innocent guest behind him.  
  
Dolphin giggled and flicked a piece of ice at Dynast who was trying to ignore them.  
  
Soon, pieces of ice were flying to and fro across the table at top speed.  
  
"Blah blah blah blah BLAH BLAH!" Shabby roared as five pieces of ice hit him. The mazoku chibis snorted into their soup.  
  
"Stop it this instance or out you go!" Shabby threatened. The chibis gulped and nodded.  
  
All went well until dessert. Phibby was poking at his cake when something hit him. He looked up and saw Garv snickering. Then three more bolts of icing hit him. One on his forehead, two on his face. Phibby exploded.  
  
"Take this!" he yelled and flung his cake at Dynast who was right across him. Dynast then grabbed his plate and whacked the cake away.  
  
The five held their breath as the cake smashed into the face of Chaotic Blue.  
  
"Bulls eye..."Zelas whispered. Even their father stopped his yapping as the cake slid off his brother's face.  
  
~*~  
  
"Why isn't anybody drinking the punch?" Garv hissed to Dynast who shrugged. Their father called a halt to the dinner immediately when the cake smashed into Chaotic Blue(who stormed home), and they moved on to the ball room(not before a long and boring lecture on table etiquette) where punched was served and the guests could dance.  
  
Then they tensed up when Shabby took a cup of punch. He brought it to his lips but he froze suddenly. Shabby stared at his drink before walking over to the five.  
  
"Act natural!" Phibby whispered. The five chibi terrors then looked at Shabby with wide innocent eyes.  
  
"We didn't do anything daddy!" Zelas said brightly.  
  
"Yeah, we didn't spike the punch!" Garv smiled, rocking back and forth. Dynast kicked him.  
  
"Itai! Why did you do that for!" Garv grumbled, rubbing his ankle.  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Why!? It's not as if he knew that we spiked the punch." Garv scowled. Dolphin slapped her forehead.  
  
"Yeah, daddy will never suspect us. I mean, we're his kids!" Zelas told them.  
  
"Yeah, he won't figure it out." Garv nodded his head.  
  
Shabby looked terrified. "Kids, I can hear you."  
  
Suddenly. the door burst open and Dark Star marched in.  
  
"OI! SHABBY!"  
  
Shabby winced as his 'brother' walked over and whacked him on the back. Shabby's face slammed into the cup of punch. The five mazoku lords to be stared as their father's face emerged.  
  
"Hey, this is good." Shabby said, licking his lips, apparently forgetting that the drink had been spiked. Dark Star raised his eyebrow.  
  
"Really? Gimme that!" and he snatched the cup from Shabby and gulped down everything.  
  
Nothing happened. Shabby looked at his kids, then got himself a cup.  
  
"I thought they were supposed to get drunk?" Dolphin asked.  
  
"The drug takes time to work." Dynast explained, smirking as Ceipheed offered a cup of punch to Vorfeed.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ahh..We're such geniuses." Dynast sighed. Their plan had worked. Perfectly.  
  
"Wahahahaha!!! Look at those birdies !!! Come back birdies!!!! Oh, one birdy burst into flames! Nooooo, birdyyy!!" Lei sobbed.  
  
"Are you getting this on tape?" Phibby asked. Dolphin nodded, giggling as Dark Star twirled around the ballroom with the table cloth wrapped around his hips like a tutu while Shabby thought that he was a chicken.  
  
"Puck puck B'gok!" he clucked, flapping his arms around.  
  
The five terrors collapsed on the ground, chortling uncontrollably.  
  
"Here Boris!! Come to mamaaaaa!" Ceipheed crooned, while hugging a pillar.  
  
"The cow jumped ovverrrr tha moooon." Vorfeed sang and jumped over a table. Of course, she did not managed to make it on her drunken state and ended up crashing to the floor, giggling about cows and goats.  
  
The Phibby-gumi snickered, watching the other guests make a fool of themselves.  
  
"Ohh, this is going to be great for blackmail." Zelas grinned, petting the video camera fondly.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Ooh. This is short. To Herumaatsu Kanaru, I brought out Dark Star as you wanted. Not much of him...Don't worry, he'll appear more often in the following chapters. That is, if I get any ideas. I am currently running out of ideas to write T_T. Please review fellas!! And I'll be grateful to you forever!!! Oh, my friends and I wrote a story, but we've yet to post it up on ff.net. It's not Slayers or what. Just an original fic. I'll post it up soon. OS please go and read and review. Pleaseee. Erm, if any of you want to read it beforehand, just mail me and I'll send the first chapter to you. ^^ Ja! 


	9. The Shabby Love Snare

Chapter 9: 

A/N: Firstly, so sorry for the very late update!! Gomen ne!! School has started and I'm soooo busy!! But yeaaa, I'm now a senior in my school!! *Cheers*

Secondly, I would like to thank those who gave me ideas. I know you guys want the chibis to go to school, but I don't know what to write for that!! Don't worry! I'll try my best to write it!! I've been working on one where they go camping, (Thanks a lot for the idea, S. Chaos, Marble Wry and Phina) but I'm kid of stuck^^; so anyway, here it is, chapter 9!

Disclaimer: Slayers does not belong to me…*Wonders if the chibis do*

Warnings: Contains very light yaoi. Don't worry, nothing mushy.

~*~

"Ruby-eye-samaaa, with your eyes sooo red and beautiful!!!" a soulful voice sang.

Phibby looked at his siblings who stared back at him.

"Well…" Dynast sweatdropped.

"OH MY GOD!!!" the siblings screamed and pretended to gag.

"I can't believe uncle Dark Fog likes daddy!!" Garv retorted.

"He's our uncle, for L-sama's sake!! Zelas made a face.

"Hmm…" Dolphin frowned. "I think it's time daddy gets a life since we're all grown up."

"You're saying…" Dynast said slowly, grinning as he read his sister's mind. Dolphin smiled innocently at her siblings. It was amazing how much pure devilry could be ladled over a smile on such a sweet face.

~*~ ( A/N: Oooo, what are the terrors plotting??)

"Are you sure this will work!?" a soft voice hissed from a dark room. A hushed voice replied, "Shhh! You don't want us to alarm anyone do you!?"

"A little higher…" Garv mumbled as he reached for a small bottle. Suddenly, sounds of footsteps echoed through the hallway.

"Quick!" Zelas urged. Garv grabbed the little bottle and the chibis escaped from the back door.

"Got it!!" Garv grinned triumphantly as he held out a light blue bottle in his hand. The terrors smiled wickedly at the small bottle.

"L-sama will never know." Phibby smirked.

~*~ (A/N: OOooh my, and the plot thickens [Gomen ne, I can't help it ^^ ;])

"Just a little drop and soon daddy would be all over uncle Dark Fog" Dynast snickered as he carefully poured a little of the potion into Shabby's wine glass.

"Nah, not enough." Dolphin objected and grabbed the bottle before dumping it's entire content into the glass. The wine inside fizzled and bubbled before calming down.

"How does it work?" Garv asked curiously. Phibby smirked. "Whoever drinks this will fall in love instantly with the first person they see."

The terrors looked at each other, before chuckling evilly. "Now we wait for the wedding bells."

~*~

Ruby-eye walked into L-sama's hall in the Sea of Chaos, looking for his kids who were missing. And that only meant one thing. Trouble.

"Hello daddy!" a sweet voice chirped from another doorway. Ruby-eye turned and saw Dolphin. Behind her are her siblings, and a dreamy-eyed Dark Fog. He gulped.

"Have a drink father!" Phibby offered as Zelas held out his wine glass. Shabby narrowed his eyes as he stared at the wine warily. Obviously he had not forgotten the spiked punch incident. He took the glass cautiously and sniffed at it. It smelt ok. Ruby-eye didn't want to drink it, but the wine was extremely tempting. Carefully, he tilted the glass and was about the sip it when Lei burst into the room and snatched the glass from his hands.

Authoress: Tuh duh duh duh!!!*Drum rolls*

Readers: Go away!! *Whacks the authoress with a hammer*

"Sorry, but I'm real thirsty!!" the mage gasped and gulped down the wine. The five stared at each other with wide, horrified eyes. They held their breath as Lei froze for a minute before crashing to the ground, unmoving. Shabby stared at his unconscious form.

"…" He was horrified all right, but he made a mental note to thank Lei personally for saving his ass when the mage wakes up. That is IF he ever wakes up. "Erm, Lei?" Shabby muttered as he prodded Lei Magnus with his foot. He jumped back when the mage's eyelids flew open. Lei shot up and came face to face with Shabby.

"…"

"Lei?" Shabby asked the mage nervously who was looking at Shabby with a very...ahem look on his face.

"Shabby-chan!!" Lei whined and hugged the very shock dark lord.

"Oops…" the chibis gulped and tried to sneak away.

"Come back!!" Shabby roared as he tried to pull away from Lei's iron grip.

"Sha…Shabby!!" Dark Fog stared in horror at the intimidate (in his eyes, that is) scene in front of him. "How could you!!??" with that the dark lord proceeded to burst into tears.

Lei glared jealously at the sobbing dark lord. "Stay away from MY darling!!" as he hugged Ruby-eye protectively.

"ARGGH!! KIDS!!" an irate and helpless yelled at the top of his voice.

~*~ ///~*~

"Ohhhhh, my arms." Garv moaned. 

"So much for a flawless plan." Dynast grumbled. The kids were caught by L-sama after the mother of all got to know what of Lei's plight. She quickly found an antidote for the love-sick and another for the heart-broken. Of course, not before ordering the chibis to wash all the toilets in the Sea of Chaos with a toothbrush as a punishment.

"I never want to look at a toilet in my whole life." Zelas groaned.

"This is child abuse!!" Phibby yelled.

"I didn't know that there were so many toilets on the Sea of Chaos."  Dolphin sighed. Suddenly, the door to their bedroom opened and Lanngourt poked his head in.

"Ne, do you know where Dark Fog is?" he asked cheerfully. 

"Why?" Garv asked curiously.

"Your father wanted me to give him a letter."

Five eyes widened. "Lemme see!" Phibby shouted and snatched the letter from Lanngourt.

"Love letter?" Zelas asked.

"Nah. Some boring stuffs about meeting for dinner to talk about the mazoku army." He said boredly.

"Hmmm…" Dynast mused as a certain look, L-sama has when she thinks of ways to 'torture' her subjects, came into his calculating eyes. Dolphin looked at him, then at the letter. 

"Are you thinking…?" she asked. Dynast nodded slowly, his ice blue eyes sparkling with rare mischief. The others look at him before realizing his plan. They chuckled nastily while Lanngourt look on nervously.

"Give us the letter!" Phibby ordered. "We'll bring it to Uncle Dark." The soon to be Earth dragon lord thrust the letter at him and ran away.

"Now we find Ceipheed." Dolphin giggled quite insanely.

~*~

"Come on, in this way you'll get your revenge on our father." Zelas whined as she looked at Dragon God with wide pleading eyes. Ceipheed frowned slightly, and then he smiled evilly.

"All right then, I'll help you just this one." He chuckled. The chibis smiled victoriously at each other. "How do you want it to be?"

"Hmm…start it with Dear Foggy my Luv…" Dynast snickered.

"I really pity Shabby. Even he doesn't deserve this treatment." Ceipheed shook his head as he continued writing, but did not bother to hide the wicked smile that was on his face.

~*~ (A/N: Hohohoho, evil chibis and Ceipheed.)

"Fr…from Shabby-kun?" Dark Fog sniffed as he wiped away a tear from his eyes which were red and puffy from crying too much. He took the letter warily, for he had heard of the many pranks that the mazoku kids had done.

"Hai." Grav said.

The children.smiled brilliantly. Dark Fog melted instantly. He took the letter, then his eyes widened, before turning to hearts. He giggled.

"OH MY GOSH!! OH MY GOSH!!" he squealed and bounced around excitedly. "Oh no!! What should I wear for the dinner?? Is this pretty enough??" he pulled out a dress asked the kids who were sweatdropping.

"That's a dress…" Dynast muttered.

"But its pretty isn't it??" Dark Fog cooed. Then his eyes widened in horror as he caught sight of his reflection in the mirror. "Oh no! My eyes!! They're so red! And my hair! It's all dry and messy!! Pass me my Herbal Essence please!! Oh my!! Or is L'Oreal better!?? Which one smells nicer??" he asked worriedly.

Phibby coughed. "Erm we'll see you in the hall then."

~*~

Shabby sighed as he walked into the dining hall. He knew he had to get Dark Fog make it clear to him once and for all that he was NOT interested in guys. He was surprised when he found the hall empty. Where is that guy?? He wondered as he tapped his foot impatiently on the ground.

_In Dark Fog's room 2 hours ago.___

"OH noooo What shall I wear!?" Dark Fog wailed in despair as he hopped around in his pink and fuzzy bathrobe.

2 hours later…

"Ooh, I hope I look pretty!!" the over ecstatic not to mention girlish dark lord struck a pose in front of the mirror.

"Oh no! Look at the time!! I'm going to be late!!" he gave a high pitch scream and dashed out of the room.

1 minute later

The door burst open again and Dark Fog rushed into his room and kissed his toy bunny.

"Wish me luck bunny-chan!!" he giggled and ran out again.

Back to the hall…

Shabby gave an impatient sigh. His kids were all seated at the table, but he remained standing, for easy escape if Dark Fog decides to try anything funny. Then Dark Fog appeared. When he saw Shabby, he gave a squeal and flung himself on a very shocked and disgusted Shabby.

"Dark Fog!! Get off me!!" Shabby shouted.

"Oh, you don't have to be embarrassed about your love for me!!" Dark Fog pouted. 

  
"What!?"

"Have you forgotten my love, of our engagement?" he asked and showed Ruby-eye a pink letter that smelt suspiciously of perfume.

"WHAT?"

"You sent me a letter…" Dark Fog mumbled forlornly.

"Yes I did. So??"

Dark Fog gave another ear splitting squeal. 

The ruby-eye lord opened the letter and read it. His eyes widening in horror as he read.

_Dear Foggy mah luv,_

_I miss you sooo much. Sorry about the Lei thing, but I would like to tell you that I lurv only you and no one else. Please forgive my harsh attitude to you, but I would like to say that love makes on do weird things. I look forward to seeing you at our romantic candle-light dinner, and spending time in your arms tonight."_

_Ps. Would you marry me??_

_Love_

_Shabby_

Shabby stared at the letter, his mouth hanging open as Dark Fog snuggled up to him. "Oh my love, you knew that I'd marry you!!" Dark Fog purred.

 Slowly, as if it took a lot of effort, Ruby-eye turned to the chortling mazoku chibis.

"PHIBBY! GARV! DYNAST! DOLPHIN! ZELAS!!!" he roared. And fainted.

~*~//~*~

A/N: Poor Shabby…^^ Lol, Dark Fog is pretty cute too. Lol. Hope you guys like it. I know any wanted the chibis to go to school. I'll try to write that, ok? But of course, I'll have to do something about my homework and exams.*Sighs forlornly*


	10. Beach Chibis

**Rugrats****: Mazoku Stlye**

****

Chapter 10: Beach Chibis

**Disclaimer:** Usual stuff…Characters don't belong to me na…*sighs dramatically*

**A/N:** Sorry for the looong update T_T As you can see, I am suffering from writers block and lots of homework.

**~*~**

Phibby was pissed. He was hot, bored, and pissed. And when he was pissed, he threw tantrums. This is one such example.

"I'm bored!" he screamed, flung his body on the ground and started beating it. Nobody answered, for his siblings were all too cooped up with being hot, bored and pissed too.

"I said I'm bored!!" The hellbrat ahem hellmaster snapped in irritation. He stomped over to Garv and started to bug him. "I'm bored! So bored!" 

Garv glared at him. "Don't tell me, tell daddy!" And so the chibi went to bug Shabby.

Shabby was NOT in a good mood. Firstly, he was hot. Garv had accidentally destroyed the air conditioner while playing Frisbee with…well himself. And his wonderful cup of iced coffee had melted and evaporated. Thirdly, he was being bugged by his eldest child.

"I'm hot. I'm bored. I'm hot…" Phibby chanted while dancing the hula around Shabby who was twitching madly. Then, Dolphin saved the day.

"Let's go to the beach!" she suggested, already donned in a kawaii swimsuit with jellyfish pictures. Dynast, who was standing beside her, wore a flowery beach shirt, khaki pants and a pair of Mickey Mouse sun glasses.

Shabby sweatdropped. And the sweatdrop evaporated almost instantly (as you can see, it's a very hot day)

"No." 

"Why not!?" Zelas whined, as she put on an extremely big straw hat.

"Because I said so." Shabby replied, thanking L-sama or whoever for inventing that phrase.

"Puleaase!!??" the five chibies went into an even more chibi formed and gazed forlornly back at him.

_Must be strong, Shabby, you must be strong…_

"Oh daddy…" Phibby sang.

"What!?" he paled instantly when he saw what the hellmaster was holding.

"Don't you think it would be a pity if such a lovely marble fall to the floor, and broke into a million little pieces?" Phibby smiled innocently, as he allowed the marble to roll off his palm slowly…

_Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo___

Shabby is defeated man.

~*~

"Bah." Shabby muttered as he stuck a huge beach umbrella into the sand. The beach was a wonderful place. Full of sand, laughter and well…happiness, and that to a full grown Dark Lord was well…torture.

"Wai wai the beach!!" Dolphin squealed as she pranced around, flinging sand everywhere. Actually, to be more precise, she flung it directly at him.

"Bah." Shabby grumbled again as he glared at the over ecstatic chibi. Zelas immediately disappeared to charm other male chibis with her female chibi charm. Garv dove into the sea, and pretended to be a professional swimmer, but ended up splashing about like a drowning chibi.

"Ok, now that we're here, what are we going to do?" Phibby asked his younger brother who was sitting on the sand quietly. Dynast ignored him, and started digging furiously, sending sand flying once again towards poor Shabby who was desperately trying to brush sand away from his robes

Phibby shrugged and sauntered away, looking out for other chibis to push into the sea. He succeeded in drowning about ten chibis. The hellbrat smiled. He was happy. His soul orb collection was increasing rapidly, and he was at the beach. Then his cheerful (and rather sadistic) smile disappeared on hearing a familiar sound. Happy laughter of ryuuzokus.

Creeping up slowly, he hid behind a rock and spied on the ryuuzokus chibis Ceipheed was wrestling with a large crab that looked surprisingly like Shabby under a tiny beach umbrella. Snickering, he crept nearer, and nearer, and nearer and…

"Itai!!" Someone gave a girly squeal. Phibby looked up and came face to face with Ceipheed. Phibby blinked. Phibby smiled. Phibby ran. Then he realized that he was not moving at all, though his legs were pumping very hard. And then it dawned onto him that his legs were not touching the ground.

"What are you dong here?" Ceipheed asked suspiciously.

"Sore wa himitsu desu!" Phibby giggled, silently thanking the future Xellos for the phrase.

"So, if you're here, that means Shabby and the rest are here too huh?" Ceipheed frowned.

OK, Ceipheed was pissed as well. Firstly, his kids had bugged him all day to bring them here. They must be getting under the influence of the mazoku chibis, Ceipheed noted, they were getting better and better at using persuasion techniques. Secondly, the beach was sweltering, and thirdly, Shabby was here. That was the last straw. Ceipheed WAS PISSED.

"Let go of me this instance or I'll call my daddy to beat you up! He's bigger than you!" Phibby sniffed. Then Shabby arrived. 

"Phibrizo?"

"Daddy! Save me! This scaly ole dragon is going to eat me up for dinner!" Phibby wailed.

"…Shabranigdu…" Ceipheed said coldly.

"…Ceipheed…" Shabby replied, flicking his hair back and trying to act as cool as possible. And that ensued in a glaring match. Then Shabby saw Phibby dangling above the ground.

"My baby!!" he wailed in a very not-at-all-cool way. Phibby rolled his eyes, kicked at Ceipheeds ahem and jumped to the ground. Shabby grabbed him immediately and hugged him tightly. Very tightly. Then he let go and stood up, brushing his robes dramatically, and in his most (in his own opinion) suave tone, he said coolly.

"Fancy meeting you here, Ceipheed. I was just bringing Phibrizo back for a game of beach volleyball. The two exchanged glares, which involved wagging of eyebrows and flaring of nostrils. "I don't suppose you'd like to join us?" Shabby smirked, as he tossed Ceipheed with a 'unless you're chicken' look.

Ceipheed narrowed his eyes as he returned the look that said 'as if I am'. "Bring it on, sucker."

~*~

The stage is set…the net has been fixed, the shiny, colorful huge beach ball had been placed in the middle, and the battle thus begins.

Shabby tossed his outer robe away and flexed his so-called muscles, trying to look as macho as possible.

Ceipheed cracked his knuckles and slicked his hair back.

Shabby, not to be outdone cracked his neck put on a pair of shades. His opponent glared at him and rolled up his sleeve.

"Ahem…" Dynast coughed. The other ryuuzokus sighed in boredom and shuffled their feet while Zelas waved a "Mazokus Rawks!!" banner. The two lords glared at each other, bent their bodies, and watched intently as Dynast threw the ball up. The ball floated in the air for a while, before Newton's theory of Gravitation started to work on it, and it returned to the ground. The lords braced their bodies, narrowed their eyes, and lunged for the ball.

"Mine!!" Shabby howled as he snatched the ball from Ceipheed. "!@#$%^" the flare dragon roared and tackled Shabby's legs. The mazoku god crashed to ground, as he tried to pry his legs away form Ceipheed. 

"Let go you cheater!!" He screamed as he hugged the ball tightly. Ceipheed yelped when Sahbby's leg connected with his face.

"Ow!! You're going to pay for this!!" the flare dragon shouted as he tried to snatch the ball away from Shabby. Shabby squealed as he finally untangled himself from Ceipheed and ran away as fast as he could. Ceipheed growled and flung his entire body at the Dark Lord. Both crashed onto the ground and rolled into the sea with a loud splash.

The chibis blinked.

"Don't they know how to play volleyball?" Zelas muttered. Lanngourt shrugged.

"That was embarrassing…" Garv retorted. The other dragons nodded.

"…"

"…'  
  


"So…who wanna play beach volleyball…the correct way I mean." Vrabazard asked.

"You're on." Phibby smirked.

And in the distance, two figures could be seen fighting for a ball…

~*~

A/N: Er…not much chibis here, I couldn't help it^^ the 'match' between the two lords was too tempting. Sorry if you guys wanted more chibis, I'll put more chibis in the next chapter. And for those who wanted them to go camping or to school…Gomen Nasai T_T I really don't know what to write *sniff* so sorry…don't' flame me ^^;;


End file.
